


[Podfic] The Peacock Paladin and the King of the Emerald Court

by fire_juggler, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Auror Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Healer Draco, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suffers from chronic headaches, and it affects his work and relationships. New pain-management techniques (and their provider) may just be the relief his life needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Peacock Paladin and the King of the Emerald Court

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Peacock Paladin and the King of the Emerald Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644660) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



> **Readers' Notes:** Many thanks to [megyal](http://megyal.livejournal.com/) for writing such a terrific story, and for giving permission to record, to [phoenixacid](http://phoenixacid.livejournal.com/) for creating such a beautiful cover, and to [analise010](http://analise010.livejournal.com/) for giving this podfic a pre-listen for us. Thanks also to the [hd-collab](http://hd-collab.livejournal.com/) mods for coming up with this brilliant new fest and running it so smoothly. We had such a delightful time participating. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

          Cover Art provided by [phoenixacid](http://phoenixacid.livejournal.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

**Mobile Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_peacock_paladin_and_the_kind_of_the_emerald_court.mp3)

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_peacock_paladin_and_the_kind_of_the_emerald_court-mp3.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 79.6 MB | **Duration:** 01:22:40 
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_peacock_paladin_and_the_kind_of_the_emerald_court-m4b.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 41.3 MB | **Duration:** 01:22:40

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You can leave your comments here or on [LiveJournal](http://hd-collab.livejournal.com/5424.html). :)


End file.
